Ask Florida
by GothicTobifan
Summary: Hola, this is Florida aqui, and I would be more than happy to answer any of your questions. Unless you're Spain, then I'm going to ask Pops England to curse you.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! This is Florida, an actual personified state, here to answer your questions~!

It can regard to anything what so ever, so I'll try my best to anwer all of your preguntas.

-yelling hear in background-

Ehehe...pero it has to be PG-13, Dad's rules.

So send in your questions and I'll be more than happy to reply!

Adios~


	2. Dad's going up North

**Yay! Florida!**

**Who do you want America to be with? (I'm kind of hoping England here...)**

**How do you deal with all the "Florida" jokes? You know... when people say that Florida is America's...**

**Which of the other states irritate you to no end? **

**(LunarEclipse896)**

Hi~! -flails arms- How are ya? -Knocks over Pepsi bottle- Oh shoot.

I would love Dad to be with England. Anyways, England always makes Dad laugh, even if he's teasing him, and also makes sure Dad doesn't hurt himself -unaware of the Bugsby incident-.

No. It annoys me to no end.... That is just, sooo wrong. But it depends on my mood; either I send them the most fiery glare I have or I make a joke about how all the real action is at Florida. It's still mentally scarring...-shiver- and it makes me very mad when nations forget I'm personified. Especially if it is Your Old Boss/Father -cough-Spain-cough- that thought you were that particular part. But that doesn't bother me -bothered-.

um, I used to be frustrated with New York. Thought he could tell me what to do, what to make, and he has been Daddy's favorite!

But I'm not irritated anymore with him. I just don't talk to him anymore...yup. Other than that, I'm not really irritated by the other states.

**Hi Tiffany **  
**It's your big sister Elizabeth =) **  
**So what do you think of New England? **  
**how are you? I hardly get to see anyone sadly im always stuck at home doing work **

**that's all the questions Ihave right now! **  
**Love Elizabeth**

Hola hermana, Hi Elizabeth.

It sounds really nice, pero I've never been there. I would like to see it someday, especially the location of where Plymouth is. Just don't tell New York when I do come up there, I don't want to run into him.

I'm doing fine, I have a slight cough, but things are starting to heat up again. Don't worry I'm grounded, Dad still doesn't trust me after the whole motorcycle incident...

Ok, Adios mi hermana.

**'Ello Florida,**  
**Michigan here.**  
**I only have one question for you:**  
**Why is it that you are the one that Dad (America) always seems to visit? Can you tell him to visit the rest of us sometime soon?**  
**Thanks.**  
**Sincerely,**  
**Michigan**

Hola Michigan.

Dad's just visiting because England was coming over, but then he read my chat with Pops (England) and grounded me (I kicked Dad in the shins), but he should be leaving soon (tomorrow actually) so I'll tell him to visit you guys as well! I think he was going up north...

No problem, bye Michigan!

**Hey sis!**  
**How is life going for you?**

**So i was googling the other day and i found dad as a GIRL! I was so terrified. What is your opinoin of this.**

**Do you want dad and pop to get married? Bc that would be so fricken amazing.**

**Love**  
**South Dakota (Annie Jones)**  
**P.S. I can help you escape from dads wrath!**

Hola hermanita!

Estoy bien, it's very good.

Really? -lmao- What did he look like? I think I would send it to Dad, it's so creepy and weird, but so hilarious! But if it's obscene...god, that _is_ terrifying! -still chuckling- Man I can't wait to see the look on his face...-sends pic to Dad-

Yes! It would be so Fricken amazing, that they would have to come up with a new word to describe it!

Really? You can get me out? Show me the way out of Dad's wrath! Because now he won't let me send my shuttles to the moon...

Alright, I have to go before Dad starts wondering what I'm dong (I'm not suppose to be on here), so have a nice night. Btw, I think Dad's going up North to either Michigan, Connecticut, or New York, his plane leaves tomorrow.

I have to finish my homework, entonces

Adios~!


	3. Spain, Cuba, and Drugs

Hola, lo siento. Pues, en mi escuela hay muchos examenes. Mi escuela termina en 9 junio. Pero yo hay cuarto examenes.

Hello, sorry. Well, in my school there is many tests. My school ends on June 9. But I have four exams.

Fun.

Anyways, I'm back from the last minute tests, projects, and yearbook signing to continue answering your questions, and yes Dad did make underage states go to school.

* * *

**Hola Florida, I'm a chick who lives on you! Well, I'm not sure how to word that, sorry.**

**So, how did you meet Spain anyway? Just wondering?**

**And is there a fountain of youth? I think my dad needs one.**

**Drakon out!**

It's ok. Well I met Spain when I was a nina. I remember him, he was walking with a group of five men, each with a weapon and wearing - what I thought- the most ridiculous clothing to wear. It was too hot! He had been talking to the chief, inside his hut, and I was forced to wait with the other woman. When he finally came out, he was smiling all big and happy (well bigger and happier than before) immediately coming over to me and saying I was his now. When I looked to my chief he looked withdrawn and weary, and that's how I met Spain.

That...cannot be answered because the information is classified...nah I'm just kidding. No there isn't any fountain of youth, I think Cortes had it all mixed up. I'm sorry for your dad, but hey all dads are old that way!

**Hola La Florida, I live in you and im thinking of making of own fanfiction featuring you! ^_^**

**1. Why dont you like Spain?**

**2. Do you do drugs? I got to ask because Cuba, Brazil and other South American countries basically sell them to you.**

**3. How's your relationship with Cuba?**

Sweet! I can't wait to read it. What's it about?

I don't like Spain, I just really don't like Spain. He's a hombre stupido. No me gusta el porque...lo siento, I don't like him because he's a jerk! He forgot who I was and mistook me for...uhm...for a specific limb of my Dad. Originally I disliked him because he traded me off so willingly with the Treaty of Paris, but that took the prize. Idiota...

WAH! DRUGS! No...I don't do drugs...-shifty eyes- it's not like I sell it or anything...

(Whispers: Personally I disagree with drugs, but with economy I know that there are people willingly to buy it for a hefty price. I don't directly handle it, just allow it to happen...Anyways the people who handle it are scary!)

Eh...It's ok. I mean we still don't really talk, me being a daughter of dad, but sometimes we talk to each other. He's not that bad of a person, despite the whole cuban missile thing. Dad refuses to talk to him.

* * *

I hope everything is well, I'm currently busy with other papers and the whole mess of the oil spill. No pun intended, really. You would think that they wouldn't allow incompetents to try to fix this! Ugh but I'm digressing, adious~!


	4. Siblings

**Aloha Sis,**

**How are you doing Can you come to visted our brother ( Texas )**

**is bulling me again and tell dad i said hi wuv ya**

**Malaho **

**Hawaii**

Hola mi hermanita! I'm doing very well, how bout you?

He is! I'll make sure to talk to Texas about that. Already told dad, he says he expects you over for Christmas.

Te amo tambien~!

**Hey, it's Maine. Yeah... um... Don't tell California or New York I said this, but Cali said you were in love with New York or something... Just... you know, as a note... **

**Hey, did you know Dad had a brother? He's really nice, I get to see him all the time! And his name is... um... wait a second... M... mah... Matthew! Yes! That's it! I think... And he has a polar bear.**

**So, um... yeah. Was Cali telling the truth? She told me that you told her under strict confidence, but she thought you weren't going to mind just telling me... Because, you know, it's me! I don't tell secrets, except when it's important! You know, like it is now. 'Cause... I think New York's laughing really loud. I'm not sure, but I think California emailed it to him.**

**Also, why don't you ever come up to visit? It's really nice up here in the summer! I'll come visit you, promise!**

**Mai (Maine)**

**P.S. Seriously, Flo. Is Cali telling the truth?**

Hey Maine, como estas? Don't tell them...what...I am NOT in love with him, Cali likes spreading rumors just as she likes stealing my boots!

Tio Mattie? Yup, very quiet tio is...though I didn't know he had a polar bear. Que llama?

She lies...I would never trust her with those types of secrets! Don't worry about it, you've inspired me actually! *smiles* Now I'm going to make sure I get more tourists than her and sink her to the ground. *pales* He is...

I'll try to visit during summer, me and winter don't mix to kindly.

I'm looking forward to the visit.

...

No! She lied, she is a liar! And a trust breaker, she said she would never say a thin- I mean! She makes up things!

**How can I write a letter to Florida?**

**megawoman 5210**

Just like that! ^^-

**New York here~! 8D**

**You think that I'm favorite? ...Well, um...well, I -am- the awesome state with the awesome city -proud- Kuskuskus~ Don't get mad~~**

**I love those Florida is America's -censor- jokes xD Don't tell Dad!**

**So, how're you doing? - sun shining any harder?**

**How do you cope with all those alligators? - or crocodiles? Haha, I keep on getting it mixed up~**

**Can't you tolerate Spain now? - I get his runaway kids coming over to my place - he's so cute, I keep on forgetting he's older than me~~**

**-Huggles you- Take care~~**

**~PT**

Oh it's you.

JUST BECAUSE I ADMIT IT, DOESN'T MEAN IT'S TRUE! AND I'M NOT MAD!

*twitch*... of course you would. You're not the one being compared to something as...gross...as that.

I'm doing good, how about you - feeling any frostbite yet? It shines as bright as ever, but it's so~ cold! It's gotten down to the 30s at one point, but it's been getting better.

I leave the alligators alone, though I love taking in a baby stray - they are so cute! It's ok, when I was younger I always thought we only had crocodiles, heh heh heh...*sheepish grin*

Nope. *blanch* You would say that. Be careful I've heard rumors that he's a pedo, not like I care about your sake- or, or anything!

*blush*...um, gracias y tu tambien.

* * *

**_So I have returned! The thing is, I had a fellow reviewer threaten my account. I was afraid that I would lose all my stories - though many remain unfinished or crappy - so I stopped adding chapters._**

**_But as you can see, I want to continue. I love reviewing for others 'Ask [insert country name]' and I tend to do it with Florida (Tiffany), so if you happen to read the other 'Ask' fics and see my review - I give a cookie of mysterious taste (it tastes good, don't worry). So I'm back in buisness, and while my other stories are pending - this isn't!_**

**_Arrivederci!_**


End file.
